Cowboy bebop Whiskey Lullaby
by DragonAlchemist-ArwenElric
Summary: Set to the Whiskey Lullaby by brad paisley and allison krauss. SpikexOC


Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. I do own Pheonix and Sam. This is my first Cowboy Bebop fic. It's set to Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss. Plz R&R.

____________________________________________________________

It was raining outside the decrpied apartment. The lights from the bars, strip clubs, and what little moon shone through the broken window. Inside the apartment a man wearing a raggedy dark blue suit and yellow shirt sat at a table. His dark green hair messier than usuall and his chocolate eyes half way open. In front of him a bottle Jack Danels Whiskey half full and a picture of a woman. The woman in the picture had raven black hair with tips fading from blue to pink. Her hair cascaded down her bares shoulders and went well with the deep red evening gown. A smile on her face as she stood with a man arm in arm. The same man who was staring at the picture

The man was Spike Speigel a man who once chased after bounty heads was nothing more than an empty shell of what he used to be. He groaned as he poured another glass full of Whiskey his red and puffy eyes staring in space. Spike picked up the glass and tipped his head and the glass back drowning the amber liquid in one gulp. He turned his head back to the picture. " Pheonix..." he mumbled as his memories came back.

He would never forget how the red dress fitted Pheonix so perectly, the scent of her purfume, the smokey eyeshadow surrounding her eyes. Most of all he'll never forget how she said those words that shattered his heart.

Spike remember that the night he lost her was the night he was going to ask her to marry him. Granted Spike was never much of man to settle with one woman, let alone marry them. However, he did have a long relationship with Julia. Of course that didn't turn out too well Pheonix had warned him about it.

Pheonix to him was like no other woman even Julia. She was fisety, caring, headstrong, and one that no one should cross. After the year with reuniting with Pheonix and the multiple problmes they faced. Spike knew that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life and would make him feel alive.

Spike got onto his knee and looked into Pheonix's deep blue eyes. " Pheonix Alice Starwind for the past year and before that I've never felt this way before. I've realized I love you and you're the one I want to spend the rest of my lfie with." he said. Pheonix grabbed Spike's hand and looked at him her eyes in a soft yet sad smile. "Spike this year has been amazing. Seeing you again rekindling what we have three years ago. I love you too but I can't marry you not yet. I have to find out who I am. Please understand Spike." she said placing her hand on his cheek.

Spike remembered that that night he got up and had left her there tossing the money for the bill on the table. He threw the ring he got into the street. He didn't care at that moment if Pheonix was crying. All he cared about was the fact that another woman he loved had turned him down.

As he sat in that apartment Spike knew that he had walked out on her for a second time. Spike picked up the Whiskey bottle in front of him and drowned it all down his throat. With the little strength he had left Spike got up and walked to another table where a small note pad and pen sat. He quickly jotted down a note before grabbing his gun. Taking one last look at the picture on the kitchen table he smiled sadly before mumbling, " I love you Pheonix forgive me." With that Spike closed his eyes put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

She was at Spike's funeral. Pheonix wore a modest black dress her deep blue eyes now puffy and red. She gripped the note Jet found on the table near his body. It read: Pheonix I never meant to leave you those two times. I should've been more understanding and stayed. I do love Pheonix I'll love you till I die." She shook as tears flowed down her cheeks. They were burrying him underneath the very Willow tree that she and him first met.

Pheonix stole a glance at Jet and Faye who looked on as they lowered their freind's body into the ground. She knew that they would blame her for his death. She had turned down his purposal when she should've accepted it. Pheonix to her defense need to get over the problems from the Red Dragons still hunting her and the painful night Spike first left her.

It had been a month after Spike's Funeral. Pheonix had started drinking heavily. Jet and Faye had tried to talk to her to get her to stop but they couldn't. Both could tell she tried to hide the fact she was drinking Whiskey it was on her breath. Pheonix glanced at the picture of her and Spike taken three months before his funeral. Pheonix sighed and took one last gulp from the glass.

It was the two year anniversary of Spike's death. Pheonix stood at his grave a bottle of Whiskey 3/4 gone in one hand and a gun in the other. She fell to her knees her eyes full of tears. Setting the bottle down Pheonix took out a small note pad and pen. She scribbled out a note before tearing the piece of paper off. Crying a little more Pheonix took one last swig of the Whiskey. Tossing the bottle aside shattering it into pieces she placed the gun up to her head. " Spike I love you and I forgive you but please forgive me." she whispered before pulling the trigger.

Jet, Faye, Ed, and Sam were at the cemetary entrance whne they heard the gunshot. All four ran towards the direction of the sound. There at the Willow and Spike's grave laid Pheonix's body. A shattered Whiskey bottle not far, the gun still in her hand, and in her other a note that was tightly gripped. Jet sqautted down moving the black hair from Pheonix's face the trail of tears still evident. " Oh Pheonix..." Jet said closing her eyes and taking the note.

He walked towards the other three the note in his hand. Faye looked form Pheonix to Jet her eyes full of saddness. " What does it say Jet?" she asked. " It says: Spike, I'm sorry for what I've put you through. I should've said yes that night two years ago. I can't bear to live with out you now that you're gone. I love you till the day I die. Pheonix." Jet read. " They're just like Romo and Juliet." Faye said her eyes filling up with tears at lossing another friend.

The next day they burried Pheonix next to Spike underneath that willow tree. Ed and Sam crying as well as Jet and Faye. Two friends and companions dead in just two years over broken hearts. As the service ended two shadowy like figures appeared one leaned against the tree and the other sitting on the headstone. The figure at the tree wore the blue suit and yellow shirt. His hair a green afro and cigarrete in his mouth. Spike looked at the figure on the head stone.

She wore an ankle length simple white dress her hair cascading down her back. Pheonix's deep blue eyes locked onto Spike's her lips in a soft smile. Spike smirked and walked over to her. He held his hand out a soft smile on his face. Pheonix smiled and took his hand before they both disappeared to live together for etenity.

____________________________________________________

Okay I know it's sad but it did have a happy ending. I wanted to write this to introduce a character that's in a Cowboy bebop fic I'm in the process of writting. I'm going finish that story then post it up. As for my other stories I ran into a writters block on them but I will work on them as soon as I can get the chance I hoped you all liked this. Oh yeah listen to the song Whiskey Lullaby as you read it will you a lot.


End file.
